mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Tuck vs. Tiequan Zhang
The fight was the official UFC debut of prospect Jon Tuck. The fight was Tiequan Zhang's return to lightweight. The Fight The first round began. 4:35. Tuck missed a flying knee, they clinched, Zhang got the bodylock trip to side control. 4:15. Tuck wants to regain guard and he did. 4:00. Zhang landed a few short right hammerfists. Tuck rolled for an armbar. He's looking hard for it. Going belly down, mounted with it, 3:35 left. Zhang is trying to counter. Odd position. 3:15. Great scramble going on here. Tuck turned out letting it go, Zhang has an inverted triangle. 3:00 left now. Tuck escaped and had the back, both hooks. A few heel kicks to the liver. 2:35. Tuck got the body triangle. Lost it. 2:15. A few more heel kicks to the thighs. He mounted. Zhang hip-escaped to half-guard, Tuck went to side control, 2:00 remaining. Tuck mounted and had the back with both hooks, nice. More heel kicks to the thigh. 1:35. Tuck working for a choke there now. Zhang defending well. 1:15. 1:00. Tuck working rights to the head and body. Softening him up. Zhang thinking ankle lock. 35. Lefts from Tuck now chipping away. 15. Zhang escaped and broke standing, the Chinese crowd loved it. The first round ended, 10-9 Tuck. Perfect round to show that the ground game can be exciting. The second round began. Zhang blocked a high kick. Zhang landed a jab there and a big left. 4:35. Nice exchange. Tuck seems tired. Tuck landed a jab and a counter right, flying knee to the body. Tuck's cut from that left hand over the right eye, Zhang got a double to guard. 4:00. Tuck landed heel kicks. Anik called them scissor kicks. Zhang defended an armbar. 3:35. Tuck rolled for a heel there, reversed with it. He turned to half-guard. 3:15. Beautiful grappling exchanges again. "Thankfully you're here to talk us through it." 3:00 remaining. Zhang's cut above the left side of his lip. Pace has slowed a bit here. 2:35. Tuck worked a kimura. He landed a right elbow. Zhang tried a sweep, Tuck mounted. 2:15. Zhang is tired. 2:00. Tuck's nose is bleeding slightly. He worked a mounted triangle. 1:35. He took the back instead with both hooks, beautiful transition. He has the body triangle, heel kicks now instead. 1:15. More heel kicks. 1:00. Tuck thought of a body triangle. His back mount is beautiful. He's trapping that arm, BJ Penn style. 35. More heel kicks. Chipping away at the leg, the thigh area. 15 with more. Zhang has some swelling under his right eye. The second round ended as they scrambled out. 10-9 Tuck. Zhang's really marked up under that right eye there. He spat blood. The third round began and they touched gloves. 4:35. Zhang landed a left and a right and another left. Tuck landed a jab. 4:15. Tuck landed a stiff right jab. 4:00 with another jab. Zhang landed a leg kick. Tuck seems ultra confident, another jab. "Hands up chin down!" Zhang seems tired. 3:35 left, both men are weary. Zhang missed a right haymaker. Tuck's mouth was wide open. 3:!5. Zhang landed a big left and a right, that hurt. Tuck missed a flying knee and ate a leg kick. 3:00. Tuck landed an inside kick. Tuck's hands are low. Tuck landed a stiff jab and missed a flying knee, Zhang landed a counter left. 2:35. Tuck checked a leg kick. 2:15. Zhang landed a left, his mouth was wide open too. 2:00 as Zhang landed a leg kick. Zhang landed an inside kick and a big right and ate a counter right. 1:35. Tuck landed a leg kick. Florian thought Zhang's jaw might be injured. Tuck checked a leg kick there. 1:15. Zhang landed a left and a right. Zhang landed a leg kick and a left. 1:00. Tuck checked an inside kick. 35. Zhang blocked a high kick. Tuck checked a leg kick. 15 as Tuck landed a stiff right jab. And another there, Zhang landed a right uppercut. Tuck mmissed a spinning back fist eating a right, they scrambled, the third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Zhang, 29-28 Tuck.